Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: Sequel to Stay. Please read that first. Sasuke remembers all the good times and can't help but realize his mistakes. But will Naruto take him back? Song fic to the song Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban. M for language.


"You can't do this

**AN: Well here's the next bit I said I'd try writing to go with Stay. If you haven't read Stay go read it now, this wont make sense if you don't. **

**I don't own anything! The two songs are Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban and Falls On Me by Fuel. Hope you enjoy. :**

"_Sasuke, I missed you. You've been gone longer then normal." Naruto said peeking his head out from the kitchen, expertly keeping the hurt out of his voice._

"_I couldn't get away, I'm sorry baby." Sasuke said, walking over and taking the blond in his strong arms._

"I'm such an idiot!" Sasuke screamed into the empty apartment.

Naruto was gone, he'd been gone for a few hours and already Sasuke was the loneliest man alive. All he could do now was scan the walls, trying to memorize all the memories locked away in the pictures hanging there. A single tear slipped down a pale cheek as his eyes found the broken frame Naruto had dropped right before he left. It was his favorite. It was_ their _favorite. He wiped furiously at the tear. He was an Uchiha dammit, he couldn't cry!

Dropping heavily onto the couch, Sasuke laid his head on the edge, staring at the wall with empty eyes,

**Alone in this house again tonight**

**I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine**

**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me**

**The way that it was and coulda been surrounds me**

**I'll never get over you walkin' away**

"Fuck… how did I let it get this bad?" Sasuke said, anguish showing in his voice.

"I should have known, I should have seen it in his eyes. How was I so blind?" And the gates opened. A strangled sob wrenched itself unbidden from his throat, tears starting to fall, tracing the lines on his face, over his nose and dripped down onto the leather.

Getting up, Sasuke stumbled over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Naruto's favorite wine and a glass before stumbling back to the couch and pouring himself a generous glass of the bitter liquid.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**

**I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

Gulping down the first glass and pouring another, Sasuke grabbed the stereo remote. Flipping it on to the last song the blond had been listening to, he instantly choked… it was one of the songs that had described their relationship…

_**Your faith like the pain**_

_**Draws me in again**_

_**She washes all my wounds for me**_

**The darkness in my veins**

_**I never could explain**_

And I wonder if you ever see

_**Will you still believe?**_

It was all he could take; he quickly shut it off before dropping his head into his hands. "What have I done…?"

**Would it help if I turned a sad song on**

**All by myself, it would sure hit me hard now that you're gone**

**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters**

**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**

**But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**

"_Sasuke, Sasuke! Come here, look at this!" Naruto called to Sasuke. _

"_Hn. What is it, babe?" Sasuke said, walking into the room. _

_Holding up a CD, Naruto waved it around proudly. _

"_This is one of my favorite records ever! Fuel is amazing, they are so emotional, it makes me cry every time." Sasuke just gave the enthusiastic blond a look. _

"_Why would you want to cry?" Sasuke was honestly bewildered. _

_Being an Uchiha meant he didn't cry, crying was weakness. So why did Naruto admit that he liked something that made him cry? _

"_Come here, I'll put it on." Getting up and slipping the CD into the stereo, Naruto pressed play and went to sit on the couch. Motioning Sasuke over, Naruto cuddled up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you." Naruto breathed before turning his attention back to the music. True to his word, Naruto started crying when Falls On Me came on. _

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**

**I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain**

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

"He's my light… I can't live without him. I think now is the time…" Sasuke muttered. Picking up the phone, he dialed a familiar yet foreign number…his wife's number.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**

**I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain**

**To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

Two hours later, Sasuke sat back at the kitchen table, satisfied with himself, but scared to death with the thought that it was too late. He hoped it wasn't too late to make things right, he didn't know what he'd do if his angel didn't understand.

Walking back into the living room, Sasuke had just sat down on the couch when he heard the door open and shut.

"Sasuke…what are you still doing here?" Naruto said uncertainly. It was late; he had waited so long to come back for the soul purpose of Sasuke being gone.

Getting up, Sasuke cautiously made his way over to the man that now had the utmost look of sadness. "I took the first step in filing for divorce, I'm leaving my wife…for you." Sasuke said, tentatively placing his arms around the frozen man. When he got no response Sasuke sighed, pulling back enough to see the blond's face. What he saw there made his heart stop. Naruto had his eyes scrunched up tightly and his hands were in shaky fists. Sasuke barely had time to back up before a punch was thrown at his face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT TAKES ME FINALLY LEAVING YOU TO MAKE YOU SEE?" Naruto screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry." Sasuke said, taking the sobbing man into his arms.

"I want to leave you… I should still leave you…" Sasuke tensed considerably at this. "I can't though… I love you to God damn much…" Naruto whispered, burying his tear-stained face into Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Naruto." Sasuke said softly into the blond's ear.

Letting out another choked cry, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the couch. Forcing him to lay down, Naruto climbed on top of him and buried his head once again in the crook of the raven's neck. Thoroughly exhausted, Naruto promptly fell asleep in the arms of his lover.

Petting the golden locks, Sasuke whispered sweet nothings to the man that was finally the only one in his life. Kissing the shoulder, still covered by a coat, Sasuke sighed thoroughly content. Drifting into sleep not plagued by nightmares…sleep he only got when he was with this beautiful creature. The lasts thoughts before he faded into unconsciousness were 'and this is how it should always be.'

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this is a little rushed, but I loved all the reviews and wanted to thank you guys by getting this out as soon as possible. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I like it enough to post it. Again thanks to all who reviewed Stay, I really appreciate the support. **


End file.
